


Phan 30 NSFW one shots

by titanic_poppy_9



Series: 30 NSFW one shots [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanic_poppy_9/pseuds/titanic_poppy_9
Summary: im gonna try this thing. i was inspired by princesslexi763 ! go check them out.ill also try to do this as a Joshler one eventually (:**note. i respect Dan and Phil's wishes. this is simply just a fic. i am by no means stating that the stories told here are real**these arent going to be uploaded daily, and i might even be uploading multiple ones a day.this series is just a little thing for 30 one-shots.stay alive frens, its worth it |-/in the meantime, just look at these little hat men !(:>):><:3():>0:>((dont deny the fact it looks like theyre wearing hats))





	1. day 1 - cuddles

Dan and Phil were watching yoi, one of their guilty pleasure anime. It was about 11:30 at night, and they were both exhausted from filming and editing videos all day.

Dan was getting bored of sitting in this silence (so noW I JUST IN SILENCE, AND NOW I JUST SITTTT), so he sat on top of Phil, straddling him.

 

“Philllyyyyy” Dan whined in an annoying tone. “I’m boreddd. Can we doooo somethinggg?”

 

Phil tried to look over Dan’s shoulder, getting way too caught up in the show being played on the laptop.

 

Dan wouldnt stop whining, so eventually Phil gave in and left soft kisses all over Dan’s forehead (its all abOUT MY FOREHEAD) and jawline.

 

Phil pulled away, a little moan escaping Dans lips. “Im a little tired tonight, baby. How about we just lay down and cuddle?”

 

Dan wasn’t going to lie to himself. He was a little bit disappointed that that was all he was getting tonight. But he also wasn’t going to admit he was very tired.

 

They laid down in their shared bed, moving the computer to the side and shutting it down. This was their indication that it was sleep time. They were resting now, relaxation was now going to be accepted. A contrast from their earlier hectic day.

 

As they clambered into bed, Phil hooked his arm around Dan’s waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Dan’s back was facing Phil, and he could feel his mild hard-on through Phil’s boxers rubbing against him. He just smirked and didn’t say anything, falling asleep in Phil’s embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. part 2 - kissing

(*throwback to 2009*)

Dan had only started talking to Phil a few months ago, but that doesnt change the fact that they love each other and theyre going out. They skype all the time, and have only met in person once. A couple weeks ago.

Tomorrow was going to be the first day of his parents holiday. Rendering him by himself all alone in the house for an entire week. Needless to say, hes invited Dan over for that week. 

The next day, Phil excitedly caught a bus down to the train station Dan was arriving at. They hadnt planned to do anything malicious, but Phil wouldnt excuse it if he did get the opportunity.

Phil looked up at the board, showing what trains will be coming up at what times. He sigh and pulled his phone out of his pocket, before being pushed by someone coming at full speed to him.

“Oi, what the fu-” Phil said, before looking up and cutting himself off. “Oh my… goD DAN” Phil said apologetically.

“Haha, ive missed you Philly.” Dan said, as he pulled into a hug, resting his head in the crook of Phil’s neck.

They were hugging for a good 5 minutes, not considering the massive crowd of people around them due to the train arriving.

Phil pulled away first, still grasping Dan’s shoulders as he spoke softly. “Lets go back to mine. I’ve already been food shopping, so we’ve got food to last, hopefully, this entire week.” Phil giggled, and took Dan’s hand in his.

Dan nodded, and grasped Phil’s hand back, walking to the bus stop.

They got home at about 5 in the afternoon (itS NINE IN THE AFTERNOOOON), and put dinner on. 

“Um, can I put my shit in your room?” Dan asked, sheepishly.

Phil abandoned the stove and nodded, dragging Dan and his belongings to the safest space in the house.

Dan jumped on the bed and invitingly patted the area next to him, signalling for Phil to sit down also.

When Phil sat down, Dan immediately pulled him in for a kiss. Phil was preparing for a rough one, by the way Dan pulled his buttoned shirt. But was surprised when Dan’s lips softly melted onto his, gliding and licking in the most gentle way.

Phil smirked on Dan’s lips when he felt his half-hard on through Dan’s jeans. Phil groped Dan and he moaned into the kiss.

“Now, why don’t you say we have dinner now?” Phil said as he quickly pulled away, leaving Dan way too turned on and in a mess on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you guys! thanku for reading 0:>
> 
> how are you guys? are yous doing alright? what have yous been up to? i live in Australia, so im still in school right now, but to my understanding, its summer holidays in America? tell me what you guys have been doing. im sure its interesting.


	3. day 3- first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel looses his virginity to his beloved Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT PROOF READ THIS BECAUSE I WAS RUSHING TO GET IT UP IM SORRY IF THERE IS SOME SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES I PROMISE IM NOT STUPID XOXOXOXOXO

I was nervous, yet so excited. 

I shook the anxiety off. Ive been with Phil for 2 years now. Hes never pressured me into anything, and hes always been so caring. As a matter of fact, it was my idea to finally have sex with him. I was 18 anyways, it was legal. And I was still a virgin. And I was ready.

When I heard a knock on the door, I twisted the door knob with a shaking hand. I was greeted with the most warming eyes, the most wide grin, the most heartfelt hug.

“H-hey, Philly.” I said, trying not to sound nervous as we mutually pulled away from the hug.

“Baby. Baby, whats wrong?” Phil said with the same old caring voice.

“Nothing. Im just a bit nervous about…” I didn’t continue, because I could tell he know what I was talking about.

“Oh, Dan. We don’t have to do anything.” 

I walked us to the direction of my room. My parents werent here. They never were.

I closed the door behind me, for no reason at all as there was no one else home. My mood completely changed. I threw Phil on the bed and ripped his shirt off, attacking him with love bites and kisses all over.

“Woah, woah Dan. Calm down.” Phil said through pants, moans, and giggles.

“Im sorry, Im just… really excited. I thought, if Im gonna lose my virginity to you, I might as well do it right and have fun.”

Now, Phil on the other hand, wasn’t a virgin. But hes only ever been with girls. So, needless to say, he was a bit inexperienced in the man department.

Phil jumped back into the kiss, moving his hands down to my belt buckle, and undoing it.

“Im gonna make you feel so good, baby.” Phil said inbetween all the kisses he was spreading down my shirtless torso.

The room was being filled with moans, lust, anticipation. Excitement.

Phil grabbed the bottle of strawberry flavoured lube from his bedside drawer, and this is where i became super anxious. But I could trust Phil. It was okay. It was normal to be nervous in a situation like this.

“im gonna finger you now. Is that okay?” Phil asked me. I nodded so small it was barely existent.

He lined his finger up with my entrance, and I hissed at the controlled feeling of the lube. He pushed a finger in as I winced at the pain, but I told him to keep going.

Eventually, he pushed another finger in and it was clear I was ready for more than just Phil’s fingers.

“im ready, Phil. Hurry up.”

He slipped the condom on, and lined his dick up to my entrance, waiting for me to give him an okay.  
All of a sudden, he completely bottomed out in one action, but stopped once he was all the way in so I could get comfortable.

After a few seconds, I gave him a nod to keep moving and he relentlessly pounded into me, hitting my prostate in the most perfect way I could imagine. Why hadnt I had sex earlier? This is great.

Before giving me a warning, I felt Phil release inside the condom, myself coming undone a few moments later. He rode out our orgasms, and when I got too sensitive, he pulled out and collapsed next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY LATE I APOLOGISE I LOVE ALL OF YOUS
> 
>  
> 
> fun fact : i upload and write these smut one-shots in class. right now im in science and im watching a documentary called Before The Flood and its got my husband in it, Leonardo DiCaprico. so proud of him <<4
> 
> how have you been? i hope all of yous have been doing relatively okay, yall deserve it.
> 
> I LOVE TWENTY ONE PILOTS OFGNGVDNGFNJM
> 
> have a nice forever 0:>
> 
> stay alive, its worth it. i promise |-/


	4. day 4 - masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan gets turned on during a skype call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT TO ONE OF MY INTERNET FRENS I JUST MET TODAY, KANISHA. she found this and added me on snapchat xoxooxoxo
> 
>  
> 
> also,, this one is really short i apologise. i have a vagina so im not all to familiar with male anatomy and how they get off

Dan just got off skype with Phil. They werent going out yet, but they were very romantically involved, and had known each other for borderline 4 months now. 

They hadnt discussed their status. And as far as dan knew, phil just thought they were platonic. But it was clear to him that he had very, very, strong feelings for phil. There wasn’t a doubt about it.

And he knew this because he was horny. Even whilst they were on skype video call, dan was getting hard just talking to phil about his work. 

Dan tried to go to sleep, but with his massive hard-on, it was pretty hard. He’d hope it wouldjust go away. But it didn’t. 

He pulled his phone off the nightstand and ripped out the charger, and opened up o his camera roll. He was scrolling until he found the first photo he ever took of Phil when they first hung out. It wasn’t an erotic photo, it was just of his face. But it would do.

He started thinking about what phil would do if he was there, and he slid his had down his pants and cupped his dick through his boxers, letting out a soft and low moan. 

Next, he slipped his pants and boxers off, throwing them to the side. 

He teased his slit by running his finger back and forth over it. Then he gripped his length and started tugging, softly at first. Then faster. Eventually, he was moving so fast it would probably hurt if he wasn’t so turned on.

He came in quick spurts, all over his stomach and hand, and laid in bed for another ten minutes, just loathing in his high before grabbing his tissues and wiping himself up, scrolling on tumblr for the rest of the night up until early morning hours. 

Meanwhile, phil just realised he had nothing to wipe his own self up with, using one of dans old tops he left there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end might be confusing for yall, idk. it made sense to me bc i was the one writing it. but basically, phil was doing the same thing as dan, neither of them knowing lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys are doing well! ill try to put a long thank you note at the end of each story, and id appreciate it if you guys took the time to day to read it ):>
> 
> in this note, im gonna tell you guys a lil bit about myself.
> 
> my name is Allyssa, and yes, my username is a Titanic Sinclair / That Poppy reference.
> 
> im 14 lmaoo, i probably shouldnt be writing this shit. and my instagram is _simply.joshler_ , go follow me plz i need validation.
> 
> i um, dont 'have a sexuality' , or at least, i dont put myself into a category. although i have had more female partners than guys.
> 
> i live in Australia, and am pretty kept to myself so im always at home. thats PrObAbLy why im always writing fics lmaoo.
> 
> enough about me, (enOUGH ABOUT YOU LETS TALK ABOUT ME), how are you guys doing? id really like to know. message me on instagram plz if youre up for making a v caring fren bc i love everyone a lot.
> 
> ALSO , before i go, add me on snapchat: @allyssaburke9 
> 
> xoxo, gossip girl


End file.
